missmanagementfandomcom-20200215-history
Nadine
"Nothing satisfies me like complete and utter corporate domination." Nadine is an employee of C.A.I in Miss Management. She is portrayed as a ruthless snob. Background Nadine is hired by Pearl through a headhunter apparently to assist her in "Project PEARL", but subsequently clarified that she enter C.A.I as part of her career. She has three graduate degrees prior to working in C.A.I. After the first episode, she started to look down on Luke for his boots "based on the companies' regulations", his body odor arising from his consumption of Chinese herbal medicine, as well as the fact that he has no talent while she is professionally qualified to be a writer. She also rejected Mahavir's attempted advances towards her with her cold attitude. Eventually, she successfully pressured Luke into resignation as part of a common goal with Pearl. Ashley would then often chat with Nadine about non-business matters which Nadine was rather uninterested in. After Pearl's downfall following the exposure of her Project PEARL scandal, Nadine is elevated to the executive-level, following the team to the head office to work alongside Brooke, the CEO of C.A.I. From there, Nadine and Denise appears to have put aside their differences, as evident from a conversation where Nadine expressed that Brooke has no idea of what she (Brooke) is doing, given the mess she created (in firing her previous team) as well as in using the office as her personal exercising space. However, Nadine was rather surprised that Brooke can still maintain her position as CEO even up till today, and exercises on the treadmill trying to find the secret of Brooke's success. Eventually, when Brooke finally snapped and refused to delegate (on the basis that the tasks are of high-executive level and can only be worked on by her alone), Nadine, together with Winston, showed their displeasure and the workflow would be badly affected. Fearing that the team would be fired should Brooke be fired for incompetence at the end, she decided to fish information and safeguard her own position in the company... Epilogue Nadine is determined to seize power by becoming the new CEO of C.A.I and considers Winston as her arch enemy. Appearance Nadine has straight cut black hair with straight bangs. She wears tinted glasses and wears a red scarf around her neck. She wears a olive green pant suit with a peach top. Personality Nadine is depicted as a serious and cold young woman. She does not hesitate to hurl insults at others and display rudeness. She also has issues whenever others are having some fun and has an ambitious desire to rule over her co-workers. She also does not like co-workers who shared the same skills as her to handle the tasks she is good at (a trait she shares with Winston), as in the case of Luke (writing), Brooke (financial and writing), and Timothy (financial), believing that her skills is the reason why she is employed. Trivia *Nadine appeared 12 episode in the series. She is the last new employee to be hired. *Despite Pearl and Nadine get along very well and share similar interests, Nadine claims that they are not friends. *Although it is not mentioned in her profile or displayed on her desk arrows, she dislikes technical tasks. Category:Characters Category:Females